Ghost Stories on All Hallows Eve
by Crittab
Summary: Complete - The group shares Halloween together, and lots of fun ensues. Set as teens. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton.


Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, or the characters in this. And I only made up one of the three ghost stories, you'll know it because it's the one that isn't scary! Or the last one, whichever you prefer.

**Ghost Stories on All Hallows Eve  
**  
Peyton sat back against Jake, watching the movie that was on the TV at Nathans house. The whole group had gathered and were sitting on the floor watching a horror, surrounded by popcorn and candies. They were in full swing, celebrating their eighteenth Halloween, together in the group that had become their family over the past year.

On the screen they watched as Jason Vorhees sliced and diced the students at a party in Freddy vs. Jason, which they had rented out. Brooke turned her head in and buried it into Lucas chest, making Peyton laugh.

"Hey, I don't like blood," Brooke mumbled. Peyton patted Brooke back lightly.

"No prob. Well just blindfold you when we watch the Shining," she said. Brooke visibly trembled.

"Blood, gushing through hallways, bad," Brooke said. The group laughed.

"Why did we invite her? Someone remind me," Nathan said.

'Because she said Oh come on guys, I can do horror, we believed her," Lucas said. Brooke glared up at him.

"And it wouldn't have been any fun without me," she said.

"Oh, of course," Lucas said.

"Don;t you guys ever get tired of talking in the middle of the best scenes?" Haley asked with a grin. Jake laughed.

"It's Brooke, shed be able to carry on an animated conversation in the middle of a funeral," he said. The group laughed, including Brooke.

"What can I say? It's a talent."

"And a much coveted one at that, okay, lets watch this thing," Peyton said, the whole group laughed lightly and turned back to the movie.

Within an hour the movie had ended. They opted to just talk for a while until putting the next movie in.

"Oooh, let's play a game," Brooke suggested with an evil grin.

"Not truth or dare," Peyton said, "We all know how that ends up."

"No, not truth or dare," she said, over enunciated. "I was thinking we all have to make up ghost stories on the spot," she said. Many eyebrows around the room went up at the suggestion.

"Isn't that a little juvenile?" Lucas asked.

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Actually, I do," he said.

"Well, pray tell Mr. Scott, what might that be?" Haley asked.

"Hide and seek," he said. The group began laughing.

"You think ghost stories are juvenile?" Nathan asked.

"Not just hide and seek, well play outside in the woods. Its pitch black, it'll be fun."

"So, basically track down," Jake said. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's basically hide and seek, except you have a base, and everyone hides Its actually a mix of tag and hide and seek in the dark," Jake explained. The group smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like fun," Peyton said.

"Wait, I don't like it," Brooke said.

"You're just scared," Haley said with a smile.

"I am not," she defended.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too. If you weren't, you'd play the game."

"Fine! I'll play. I just don't want to get dirty," she lied.

"Well, we can take a shower later," Lucas said with a conspiratorial grin.

"Put some ice on it," Haley, Jake and Nathan all said at once. The group laughed and stood up.

"How about we have teams?" Brooke suggested. They all looked around at the group and nodded.

"Okay, so couples?" Peyton suggested. They all nodded, glad it was that simple.

"Good, so it's like cops and robbers/hide and seek/tag," Lucas said with a laugh. Nathan nodded.

"Come on, let's get this party started."

"Okay, so rules, we can't go further into the woods than the stream," Lucas said. "The hot tub is home base, but you can't stay there. The starting team is there, they have to count to one hundred, and when they open their eyes, the other two teams have to be out of sight. The whole team has to be touching the hot tub without either person getting tagged or they're it, and teams have to stay together at all times," he explained. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Okay, so who's it first?" Brooke asked.

"Rock paper scissors?" Lucas suggested. All of the guys got in a circle and held their hands out. Nathan lost, with scissors while Jake and Lucas both had rocks.

"Okay, Nate and Haley are it," Lucas said. The two stood at the hot tub with their eyes closed while the other four ran away.

"Where are going to go?" Peyton asked, her hand latched to Jake's.

"Come here, I know a place," he said. They ran into the woods a ways until they saw a big tree.

"Up there?" Peyton asked. Jake smiled.

"Sure. Come on," he said, giving her a boost.

Brooke and Lucas ran in the other direction, landing in the woods as well. They found a large rock which they ducked behind.

"Hundred!" Nathan yelled he and Haley looked around, seeing nothing.

"Which way?" Haley asked.

"I think I heard someone run that way," he said pointing to their left. He grabbed Haley's hand and they ran into the woods, checking everything.

"Shh," Peyton said to Jake as she heard the two heading their way. They looked down seeing Nathan and Haley looking around.

"Do you see anything?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," he said. Haley nodded and turned around, but Nathan grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I think I heard something," he said. Peyton's breath caught in her throat as the team below them continued their scan.

"Look," Jake whispered into her ear, as he saw two people creeping up on the group. Peyton nearly laughed out loud as Lucas and Brooke took Haley and Nathan by surprise by tackling them.

"Run," Jake said into her ear. The two hopped out of the tree and bolted back to the house, with Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas all running after them.

"Geez, they were right there," Nathan exclaimed while running. Haley laughed.

"Yeah, what can you do, right?" she asked with a laugh, running hard.

When they emerged and got to base, Peyton and Jake both keeled over laughing, and trying to catch their breath.

"Did you see Haley's face when we jumped down from the tree?" Peyton asked.

"I was too focused on Brooke screaming," Jake said with a laugh. They leaned back against the hot tub, waiting for their friend to finally emerge from the woods.

After several minutes had passed, they began to worry.

"They should be out by now," Peyton said. Jake nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah, they should be," he said worriedly. They walked forward a bit, surveying the woods.

"Lucas, Brooke?" Peyton called. "Come on guys, this isn't funny," she yelled. They stood silent for a moment, only the wind making noises.

"Haley, Nathan!" Jake shouted into the wind. Nothing happened.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Peyton asked, fear clenching her insides.

"No, I'm sure they're fine, come on, let's just check around," he said. They began to walk, but were tackled from behind, both falling flat onto their faces. They flipped over and looked up into the faces of Haley and Lucas.

"Hey there," Haley said with a grin, holding out her hand to Jake to help him up. Peyton saw Brooke and Nathan standing off to the sides, laughing. Jake grabbed Haley's hand to get up, then swung his arms under her legs and carried her kicking and screaming, dropping her in the hot tub. The group laughed hysterically as she stood up, soaked to the bone.

"You okay, Hales?" Nathan asked through spurts of laughter. She laughed a little too.

"Yeah, just peachy," she said with a laugh. Nathan hopped up on the side and held his hand out to her to help her out.

"Come on, well get you in some dry clothes." Nathan didn't realise he was making a fatal flaw, until he felt himself be pulled in head first into the water. He stood up next to Haley.

"Now, you just aren't playing nice," he said, dunking her. She pulled herself up and laughed.

"You want to take this to the pool?" she asked. An evil grin spread across his face and he nodded, pulling himself out of the hot tub.

"Come on guys," he said to the rest of the group as he and Haley led them to the pool.

"It's cold," Brooke whined. Lucas laughed.

"It's fun, come on," he said. He held his hand out to her. "Come on, we can go at the same time," he said. She shook her head.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," she said. Lucas shrugged.

"Whatever, it's up to you," he said, hopping into the water. Brooke was about to walk away from the edge when she felt herself be thrown into the pool along with another body. Peyton had tackled her from behind, sending her flying into the deep water.

"It's just you, Jake," Nathan said. "Come on, you started this whole water thing," he said. Jake laughed and took a running start off the diving board, doing a canon ball, splattering everyone.

"Ooh, big wave," Brooke said with a laugh. The group all splashed around, having wars on each other's shoulders.

Peyton screeched as Lucas and Brooke came at her and Jake full force, sending her toppling off his shoulders into the water.

"This is difficult with a bunch of clothes on," she said with a laugh.

"Oh? What do you suggest? A wild orgy?" Brooke asked. Peyton swam over and pulled her off of Lucas shoulders, making all of them laugh.

"I guess that makes us the winners, hey Hales?" Nathan asked Haley who was still on his shoulders. Haley raised her hands above her head in victory, only to be pulled under by both Brooke and Peyton launching at her.

Within moments a new game had started, which involved the girls against the guys in water volleyball. Nathan and Lucas had set a net up which stretched across the middle of the pool.

The girls won of course. Boys who do basketball, just can't do volleyball.

"What are we going to do now?" Brooke asked. The six had pulled themselves out of the pool and were dripping wet.

"Let's go streaking!" Lucas yelled, the group cracked up. This was the kind of humour they were used to Lucas attempting.

"Oh yea, after you sexy," Brooke said with a laugh. He pulled off his shirt.

"You're not serious," Haley exclaimed. He just shrugged and threw his shirt to the side.

"No way," Peyton exclaimed. Both Jake and Nathan shrugged and pulled off their shirts as well. All three girls broke into hysterical laughter.

"You aren't even drunk yet, what the hell?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Whoever said you need to be drunk to go streaking?" Nathan asked.

"The drunken idiot who made it up!" Haley exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well, were naturally drunk, good enough?" Jake asked. Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say. You guys go right ahead, well just enjoy the view," she said. All the guys shrugged and pulled off the rest of their clothing and began running.

"Oh my god," Haley exclaimed with a laugh.

Within minutes all guys had become too cold and had covered up in towels, since their clothing was soaking wet as well.

"How bout that hot tub now," Lucas suggested, shivering.

"Your lips are turning blue, Brooke said with a laugh. She led the group all over to the steaming hot Jacuzzi and stripped to her bra and underwear, before pulling the still naked Lucas in. All of the others followed suit, jumping in after them.

"Warmth," Nathan said, revelling in the feeling. Haley laughed and snuggled in closer to him.

"It serves you right for bearing it all to the wilderness," she said with a laugh. Peyton smiled and shook her head.

"Not just the wilderness, Ms. James. You were enjoying the view pretty good too," she said, expecting a blush on Haley's part. She didn't get one, Haley only laughed and shrugged.

"Well what can I say, it's a nice ass," she said.

"Can we please stop discussing my perfect ass," Nathan asked. The group laughed.

"Hey, no one said anything about perfect," Lucas said. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"It's better than your scrawny ass, bro," he said.

"Oooh, too much testosterone for one Jacuzzi. Tone it down gentlemen," Brooke said. Peyton smiled and snuggled in close to Jake.

"Well, at least one of these gentlemen is actually sticking to that title," she said smugly.

"Hey, I can add to the testosterone level if you want me to," he said. Peyton just laughed and shook her head.

"No thanks, I like you just the way you are."

"Give it a rest, please, for the sakes of all of our stomachs and sanity," Lucas said. Jake and Peyton just laughed and kissed.

"So how about now, can we tell ghost stories?" Brooke asked, excitedly. The group all nodded.

"Who wants to start?" Nathan asked.

"I've got one", Peyton said. They all nodded for her to continue.

"Okay, so there was this summer camp, with this little guy named Johnny. He had the most bright, extraordinary green eyes you've ever seen, in fact, some would say they literally glowed green in the right kind of light.

"So none of the camp councillors liked Johnny. He'd caught a few of them drinking, or smoking or whatnot and reported them to the camp director. So yea, none of them liked him, and would really rather he not be around.

"One day a councillor took Johnny out for a canoe ride. He decided, okay today I'm going to get rid of this kid, so he dropped him out of the boat and held him under the water until he drowned.

"When he returned to camp, he said nothing, simply returned to his cabin and went to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night to a really eerie feeling. When he opened his eyes he could see nothing but two bright green dots right at the foot of his bed.

"Well, the councillor was terrified, he pulled his covers up over his face and tried to go back to sleep, but he was still terrified.

"The next day he refused to tell anyone what had him so jittery, he just wanted to be alone. So he went out in his canoe, something that always calmed him. About halfway through his trip, he felt an eerie feeling come over him. Everything was perfectly silent, no wind, no kids voices or anything. All of the sudden, he saw two bright green eyes in the water, and without warning his boat capsized, sending him tumbling into the water. Everywhere he looked, all he could see were the bright green eyes.

"He tried to swim to the surface, but he could feel hands pulling him down. Just before he lost consciousness, he saw the two, bright green eyes again, this time they were vengeful and angry.

"They say every now and then, in cabin seven, Johnny's cabin, they can still see Johnny's bright green eyes, haunting them. Never letting them rest."

Once Peyton finished, Brooke was bright white, and scarcely breathing.

"Hey, it's just a story," Lucas said to her. Brooke looked up at him, and plastered a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know," she said. Peyton looked over at Jake, and pointed to his and her watches, he got the point. They both turned on the green lights inside of them and held them together under the water.

When Brooke saw them she screamed loudly.

"Oh my God, "she exclaimed. She then realized that is was in fact just Peyton and Jake, as they both cracked up laughing hysterically. "That was mean!" she said. The group just laughed harder, making the whole ridiculous situation seem so to Brooke, who began laughing as well.

"I have goose bumps," she said through laughed. Lucas slowly trailed in finger up her spine making her cringe. "Stop!" she yelled, still laughing.

"Okay, come on, who's next?" Peyton asked, calming down her laughter.

"I've got one," Nathan said.

"Then please share it with us," Haley said, stopping her own laughter.

"Okay, so this town used to have a camp, called Tree Hill camp," Nathan said.

"Oooh, original," Jake said. He laughed and continued.

'Okay, so anyways, they used to take the kids on day trips and stuff. But there was this really bitchy kid there, her name was Miranda, and no one liked her at all. So one day she was mouthing off to the councillor, so he told her instead of coming on the day trip that day, she would have to stay behind and chop wood as a punishment.

"So he gave Miranda a big pile of wood and an axe and set her to work on the pile as he took all the kids away. Miranda began chopping, really pissed off about having to be there. She started thinking of how angry she was at the man, and took her attention off what she was doing.

"She slipped with the axe and cut off her foot. I mean, there was blood everywhere," he said, watching Brook cringe.

"So anyways Miranda drug herself around the camp looking for someone, anyone. She went to the councillor's office, the mess hall, everywhere, but there was no one there at all, she was completely alone. So she was completely drained, and just wanted to sleep. She drug herself back to her cabin, cabin number nine, which would be right outside of these woods here," he said pointing to the woods directly behind Brooke, pointedly teasing her.

"She passed out when she reached her bed, and never woke up. When the councillors got back they found her, completely drained of blood. Her mattress was dripping with it, and she was this ghastly white colour. They say Miranda still roams through these woods, searching for her lost foot. And when you hear the rustle in the tree, that's her, reminding us all of her presence, he finished up. As if on cue, they heard an owl call and a loud rustling in the trees." Brooke sunk down deeper in the water.

"Nice one," Peyton said.

"Props, man, that was good," Jake said, stifling a laugh at Brooke.

"Thanks man. So who's next?" Surprisingly, Brooke spoke up.

"I've got one," she said.

"The floor is yours," Haley said with a light laugh.

"Okay, so a few years ago I was at a camp down in South Carolina. We stayed in tents and the whole bit. So anyways, it was like this special camp site. It had a bathroom up in the woods with stalls and sinks and showers and everything you know, hygiene is a good thing. So anyways, there were these boys who always came to the camp with me, and they would wait outside the bathroom, kind of waiting to scare me and throw leaves on me and whatnot.

"So anyways, this one night my friend Mallory and I were in the bathroom getting ready for sleep. When we were just about to leave, we heard footsteps coming out of the boy's bathroom, and rustling in the leaves. We knew the boys knew we were there and everything, so we weren't scared or anything. So we opened the door and walked out, ready to be bombarded by leaves.

"We shouted at them to leave us alone, because we knew they were there, but we heard nothing but some creaking. So we moved forward and peeked around the side, but no one was there. So our hearts started racing and we got a little scared at that point. So we called out to them again, but heard nothing again.

"We ran back into the bathroom, huddling in the corner, terrified, I mean, we had no idea what was going down. We could hear the wind howling and footsteps outside, as though something was just waiting for us. But we stayed there until someone else came to use the bathroom. When they got there, four of us bolted as fast as we could out of there and to our tents to sleep. But we knew something was out of there, just waiting for us when we were brave enough to come out again.

"That night when the rest of our tent was sleeping, Mallory and I were wide away and still a little on edge. We kept looking around, making sure there was nothing around the tent. Around three in the morning we heard rustling, and something came out of the woods. They walked over to the tent and began circling it. Mallory and I pretended to be asleep, just hoping it would go away. Eventually we did fall asleep, but when we woke up in the morning, it was still there, walking around our tent," Brooke said.

"Well, what was it? Did you find out?" Haley asked.

"It turned out to be a raccoon, but that doesn't change the fact that it was damn scary," she said. The group laughed, and Lucas pulled her close.

"Good story, Brooke. You had us guessing there for a while," Nathan said. She smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing quite like campfire stories," she said. She looked at her watch.

"Whoa, guys, its twenty to three," she said.

"We've been out here for a long time," Nathan added. The group all pulled themselves out of the Jacuzzi, all putting on their now mostly dry clothes.

"So what now?' Brooke asked.

"Shouldn't we get some sleep?" Peyton asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know, I think we should watch the Shining," she said. "Besides, who's really tired anyways?"

With that the six friends retired back to the living room, popping in the final movie, and Brooke was the only one who managed to stay up through the whole thing, her eyes never leaving the screen.

**A/N: a story I wrote a long, long, LONG time ago, but I liked it, so I thought I'd share it with you all. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
